A propagation delay of an electronic circuit is the length of time which starts from when an input signal to the electronic circuit is stable and reaches a valid threshold, to the time when a resultant output signal from the electronic circuit is stable and reaches a corresponding valid threshold. The propagation delay of the electronic circuit may be adjusted by controlling an output current and/or a load capacitance at the output of the electronic circuit.